The present invention relates to a mobile terminal including cellular phones, Personal Communication Systems (PCSs), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Hand-Held Phones (HHPs) and the like, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having a jog dial and a controlling method thereof.
In general, mobile terminals are rapidly being developed to meet increasing demands of users. In particular, mobile terminals are becoming smaller in size and lighter in weight, while providing various multimedia functions. Recently, the tendency is to provide mobile terminals with a music reproduction function (such as an MP3 player module) and a high-quality speaker unit for outputting audio data with superior sound quality.
To allow the user to control various music playback functions, related art mobile terminals include a plurality of function keys or buttons, typically located on an external portion of the mobile terminal body.